


Перерождение

by somedy



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Drama, Gen, Missing Scene, chthonic background
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 22:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16207139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somedy/pseuds/somedy
Summary: у Бездны всегда должен быть свой бог





	Перерождение

**Author's Note:**

> написано на ЗФБ-18 для команды Arcane

Нож с двумя лезвиями вспорол само время — оно громко вскрикнуло и, содрогнувшись, отступило. Разъеденные грубой верой лица размылись, загорелые тела поблекли и наконец взмахнули хвостами сажевые левиафаны, срываясь с каменных алтарей.

Жертва была принесена.

Он, лишившийся права на имя, моргал из последних сил, бессильно наблюдая — сознание схлопнулось, безжалостно вытолкнув боль на поверхность, — за обретающей форму агонией. Она прорастала в глазницах — и расширяла угол зрения; струилась вдоль вен — и порождала изменения; скребла изнутри кожу — и отчищала саму жизнь.

Под треск костей — сухой, слегка смоченный безумством голосовых связок, лопающихся с барабанными перепонками — Ему открылась Бездна, незримая, вязкая и неотвратимая. Она всегда была рядом, подкармливала и вдыхала силу в китовьи туши, что бороздили воды, соленые, прозрачные, едва подкрашенные тиной.

«Я еще помню это», — хотел шепнуть Он, но губы не слушались. Мысль сгинула, так и не позволив напомнить о себе миру в последний раз.

— Ты не умрешь, но ты и не восстанешь, — торжественно объявил культист, уже почти забытый, с размывшимся лицом, и бережно обтер нож подолом одеяния. — Потому что мир не способен существовать без сосуда, который вместит в себя все существующие вещи.

Слова вывалились в дымке из ладана, шафрана и корицы и потонули в пустотах; агония жертвы призвала Бездну, и никто не смог остановить ее.

Культ, не оставив и шанса на сомнения, вытянул Его жизнь с потрохами: сирую, отмеченную синяками, гниющими фруктами и ведрами китовьей крови. Такая не заслуживает воспоминаний. Прошлое не сможет выковать из Него достойного человека; оно отошло с дыханием и с кровью стекло к подножию алтаря.

Глаза Он открыл уже в другом месте, и под ногами скрипнула сухая влага. Он зачерпывал землю, и она сочилась сквозь пальцы, оставляя клейкие разводы. Над головой подрагивало солнце, приглушенное опаловой гладью. Вдоль выпроставшейся поверх пустоты тропы сновали финвалы и косатки, чей рев отозвался дрожью — холодной и забивающей поры, — по телу.

Живых китов Он не видел никогда прежде — и Ему казалось, что от них несет сырой ворванью. Прежде неизвестное слово осело в мыслях и мгновенно полюбилось, готовое извергнуться на острова.

С Его местью.

Но чувство, что ранее могло сжечь Его дотла, отозвалось защемленной меж ребер пустотой, лишенной яркости и градиента.

Юноша схватился за грудь судорожно, инстинктивно, но Бездна вытянула из Него горечь, оставив скорее понимание мести, чем ее содержание. Подать это блюдо стало физически невозможно: лишенное ингредиентов, оно насытит тщеславие культистов.

И Он представил, как то разбухало в чужих утробах под гадкими сальными балахонами, вспучивало животы и раздувало щеки; и омерзение слабо кольнуло в кадык, вынуждая сглатывать. Он вспомнил и малопонятные молитвы, начитываемые над Его ослабевшим телом, и вкус странной травы на губах, и грязные руки на своих бедрах, и теплые опрелости, замеченные на загрубелых щиколотках, выглядывали что из-под одежд, и собственные крики-стоны — но к ритуалу иссякли даже всхлипы.

Под пальцами было что-то гладкое, без температуры и мягкости — родная кожа, отторгнувшая след ножа с двумя лезвиями.

Он скованно огляделся и отопнул от себя ближайшую лужицу. Та неожиданно брызнула серыми каплями, сверкнувшими подобно самоцветам.

Казалось, сама Бездна пыталась прислушаться к Нему, но Он еще не мог объять ее и отстранялся, теряясь в отголосках чувств. Лишенные хозяина, они стремительно теряли цену, обтачиваемые китовьим ревом.

На пробу Он произнес свое имя; и древний язык извернулся, обнуляя смысл и осыпаясь у ног, босых и бледных.

Упавшее налилось черным, затвердело и скомкалось в налитый темным блеском символ. Острое и стремительное клеймо. Наточенные линии рвались из центра, и в глазах сбивчиво зарябило. Белесая пелена уступила место ослабляющей тьме, зрачки игрались с размерами и прорывали радужки; аспидным заливались склеры — и Он, увидевший себя со стороны, по-человечески вскрикнул.

Отступивший и зажмурившийся, Он не заметил, как Бездна смахнула последнее, что можно было назвать личным, в никуда.

Странное недоношенное чувство охватило Его, отстранило от прошлого — и Он наконец сдался, готовый принять новое обличие. Оно обещало безмерное могущество и знания, кормило хвалебными песнями взывающих страждущих, баюкало неуязвимостью, но взамен потребовало уничтожения.

Он вытянул вперед руку, и в нее ткнулся носом кашалот. Никаких ощущений — кроме собственной слабости — не нахлынуло. Едва различимые, тонущие в белеющих боках, глаза пытались сфокусироваться на вытянутом силуэте с двумя конечностями, и Он обнаружил, что смотрит на самого себя.

Лицо казалось изломанным, торопливо обточенным, чуть сдвинулась линия губ, глаза ввалились, подсушенные Бездной, и тело — торчащие ключицы, поджарый силуэт — сбросило былой загар.

Он больше не походил на нищего, но парадоксально стал им.

В Нем сконцентрировалась чужая одержимость: слабо понятая и хаотичная — и она откачивалась с каждым поглаживанием лобного выступа. Теплый, шероховатый, он унимал лишнее.

Энергия Бездны струилась легко и прозрачно, незримо обволакивала Его пальцы, и на какой-то вдох Он перенаправил ее. Лохмотья, мертво оплетавшие тело, наконец растворились с вонью-воспоминанием — и раньше Он бы улыбнулся.

Сложность самовосприятия постепенно разлагалась: Он почти не чувствовал послеритуального гнева, неприязни к тюрьме без границ и былых привязанностей. Тех, можно считать, и не было.

Но с Ним пока оставалось полузнакомое лицо; оно напоминало о теплом солнце и брызгах воды на мраморе, о зачерствевших хлебах и кислом вине, о мягкой нештопанной ткани и пении китов. Мужское, грубо обтесанное соленым воздухом и ветром, под тенью спутанных волос. Оно не уникально, не испещрено отметинами, но именно оно — запомнилось.

Остатки человечности давали туманные подсказки, и Он постепенно создавал — из обломков незнакомых и, казалось бы, погибших в Бездне языков — цель. Она врастала в Него, отражалась в зачерненных глазах и отливала блеклым на изгибе китовьего хвоста.

Он может вылавливать людей в кошмарах и, подцепляя силой Бездны, менять их судьбы на подобие Своей. Ломать иль извращать, воссоздавать иль отнимать, играться иль забыть надолго — он волен быть любым. И в то же время — запертым.

Без двоелезвенного ключа.

Он перестал быть лишившимся имени и жизни; Он отдалился от былых порогов и увидел, как вокруг расстилается вечность, льстиво послушная и гибкая. Она по-змеиному льнула к Нему, обвивала вековыми кольцами, шептала так горячо и сладко, что Он, на пару мгновений прикрыв глаза, решил притвориться — Он покорится.

Пока не найдет человека, способного уколоть Бездну в самую сердцевину.


End file.
